I'll Be Here For You
by TwistedLogic
Summary: This is a Seiya/ Usagi angst session. Includes spoilers.
1. Default Chapter Title

This is my first ever fanfic so I hope it isn't too bad. It is set in the final series of Sailor Moon shortly before the final battle. The song it is loosely based upon is from Key: The Metal Idol soundtrack. I don't own either and let me know what you think! 

I'll Be Here For You 

Those times when you cover the sins of another, for instance 

There'll be many, many of them 

I'm sure of it 

Speaking of which, y'know, there's no need 

To give up and accept it 

If that's what it means to become an adult 

Then I'd rather not become one. 

I'll always be watching over you; 

I'll be the one to hold you tight 

"On your own" and all that... Don't even think it 

I'll touch my own lips to your sad tears 

So, on those times you can't sleep, give me a call 

I'll never do anything you don't want me to 

Please look back to me... 

I love you 

Prompted by loneliness, if you feel you're about to fall 

Crying and fussing like a little child 

Upon viewing the sunrise, you say it; 

"Please watch over me today, as well" 

Even if you're uncertain, I'd like for you to keep smiling 

I'll always protect you 

To you, something good will surely happen 

"It happens all the time" and all that...Don't even say it 

All I'm trying to do, is be upfront with my feelings 

Because tomorrow, compared to today, 

Will be much worse, I think 

And so, I'd like to become the pillar that supports you 

Those tears of yours... 

I love you 

As for why you're so fragile 

It's because you're such an innocent 

When it comes to making changes in yourself 

Don't back away 

'Cause you're alive; you're alive 

Ahh... 

So, on thoes times you can't sleep, give me a call 

I'll never do anything you don't want me to 

So, please... May I reach out to you? 

I want to hold you, hold on to that back of yours 

Please look back... 

I love you 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The final battle was approaching. It would come to victory or death. Deep down he figured death, his death. His planet was gone, his friends, his princess. In the end they couldn't protect anyone. So it didn't matter if they survived the battle. The Light of Hope hasn't shown. All hopes rested on her. Would she do it? Would she defeat Galaxia? He wished with all his might. 

For such a powerful being, she was clueless. He shook his head at the thought. He had finally found someone he couldn't live without, yet that was what was expected of him. Always to live without. From the moment she crashed into him she was the focus of his thoughts. Even in front of his purpose. They were looking for their princess yet she was a princess. Why couldn't she do? He hung his head and a lone tear trickled down his face. 

He wasn't what... No who she wanted. He knew that but wasn't ready to accept it. He asked her "Am I not good enough?" He couldn't help it. He wanted so much to be her love. He didn't wait to hear her response. He knew what it would be. So instead of being with the one he loved, he left, the rain pouring down. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Am I not good enough?" His words echoed through her head. What did he mean by that? Things were so confusing sometimes. She loved Mamo-chan with all her heart, yet why did she feel a part of her heart break as he left? She sank back down into the water and let the heat relax her. She just didn't understand them. The Starlights, even now they remained a mystery. She knew who they were and they knew her, but things... No people kept pushing them apart. Why couldn't they work together? They could help each other, she was sure of it. 

She still didn't understand why he kept helping her. He got hurt on her account. Why did people do that? She could still hear the scream from SailorStar Fighter's mouth as the blast hit her. The others blamed her. They always did. If anything goes wrong blame Sailor Moon. It wasn't her fault. Did she ask people to jump in front of things aimed at her? No she didn't. Fighter kind of reminded her of Tuxedo Mask. True there were differences, a great deal of them, but the way they protected her was the same. 

"Oh Mamo-chan" She whispered to her self, knowing he couldn't hear. "Why haven't you answered me? I love you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

His time was almost up. He knew this time would come but it was hard just the same. He was going to leave her one way or another. In truth he'd almost prefer death because to him living without her was death. Even now, the final Three Lights concert, she doesn't realize how he feels. He tells her his moments as Seiya Kou are numbered. He wishes they could be spent with her but knew it would never be allowed. Its time to go. With a smile he turns and joins Yaten and Taiki on their run to the stage and their destiny. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

She watches him run from her. Is that all people she cares about can do? They all leave her. The inner senshi, the outer senshi, Mamo-chan, Chibiusa and now the Starlights. She hopes this last concert is all he wants it to be. It will be a good show because of who they are. With a sigh she moves to find Chibi Chibi and to enjoy the show. 

The last song, one last attempt to find the Light of Hope. With a bang disaster ends the concert for them. Galaxia was here. She could barely do anything as Galaxia destroys Sailor Tin Nyanko leaving behind a single bell. A wave of pure power blasts the Fireball Princess. She let herself be taken so that the others would survive. She couldn't do anything seeing how her attack did nothing against Galaxia. The Fireball Princess was no more and there wasn't anything she could do. Her friends, the Starlights leave to confront Galaxia on her turf. She was sure she would never see them again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was time. Turning her back on them, friends, love and foes was one of the hardest things Fighter has ever had to do. They would not let this planet be destroyed like theirs was. They had to avenge their princess. In Fighters heart she knew she would never love another as she did Sailor Moon but it was war and love could hold no place in war. They would not be defeated. 


	2. chapter 2

Hey this is Mina back with another little something. Something I wasn't even planning on writing… Sailor Chibi Star Fighter this is for you. (Or because of you :P) Thanks for getting me back in gear. Hopefully school won't kill me like last semester and I can actually get some work done on my fics… Well anyway enjoy!

Have you ever watched everyone you love die before your eyes? To know they died for you? So you could carry on? Carry on alone? That's what happened to me. They all left me. Unknowingly leaving me to my deepest fear. But I went on, went on for them. And in the end I triumphed. It was an empty victory. Why is it I lived when they all died? Why is that my destiny? Minna… Mamo-chan… 

I will not go alone. I'm not strong enough. Didn't they know it was all for them? They were what made me strong? Without them, without their love, I was… no, I am nothing? There is no one left for me here. I need them. You might say I can't live without them. They promised to live. They broke that. The most important thing they ever promised. Broken, like it was no more than a piece of glass dropped to the floor.

I died once for my love. They know that. Why do they not think I would do it again? I will join them. I will not be alone. An immortal soul in a mortal body. 

No, I will not give in. I will never surrender. I refuse to be beaten. I will survive where they did not. 

She is gone. The princess we sought. We traveled so far only to lose at the end. Everything we knew, everything we loved, destroyed by chaos in the guise of Galaxia. In the end there we could save no one. No one except her, the light of hope. I don't envy her in her position. Yes she saved her planet and countless others but at what cost? The cost of her friends, her love and very nearly her life. 

We thought she would break. And again she surprised us. Not only did she survive and triumph, she has managed to go on. She doesn't think we see. That we don't know how devastating the effects have been on her. We have no where to go now. Here we will remain. Protecting, singing, living, hoping and in some cases loving. 

He thinks we don't know. How deeply he fell. We could tell from the start. She was the only one he was fooling. And only because she was blinded. Blinded by a false destiny. A destiny that is no more. Maybe now he can have hope. Hope for the future. We will keep going. 

She never used to visit here alone. There was a group of them. All cheerful and smiling. Laughing and having fun. Admiring glances and envious looks coming from all around. Now, she is the only one left. And she never smiles. When she first came in like that I didn't recognize her. She changed the day that half of Tokyo was destroyed in the battle between the Sailor Senshi. Her friends disappeared around that time. They left for school one day, all of them, and never made it home that night. And I learned her fiancée, my best friend, did the same. He left for America and was never seen again. So much to happen to one person in such a short period of time. I don't know how she has held up the way she has. 

On second thought, I don't think she has held up. Her eyes have changed. Once bright and full of life are now dull. I watch her out of the corner of my eye when she comes in. Every move seems forced. Her light that used to shine brightly has faded to near nothingness. I am worried about her.

They come in every so often, usually looking for her. The three of them. Famous singers and they are only in their teens. What kind of life that must have been for them. They seem to be watching out for her, like her friends used to. Protecting her even. But who will protect her from herself?

It's frustrating when someone you know is troubled and won't tell you about it. Especially if this person is supposed to be your best friend. I mean I know we kind of grew apart. These things do happen. But that doesn't mean I care any less. She had to go her way and I mine. It's just what happens. She made her new friends and I made mine. None ever replaced her though. Now something happened to her friends. I know she hurts. Why won't she open up to me? We were close once. There is no reason we can't be close again, right? 

I am worried about her. She is barely functioning. This isn't healthy. Every time I approach her she backs away. Why won't she let me close? I only want to help her. She must know I still care, that I never stopped. Why won't you let me help you?

This is all my fault. I forced her into this position. I had no idea. But I should have, right? I just kept pushing her. We knew what was supposed to happen. So why is it that now none of that is possible? If only I had known, somehow, someway, that everything would be for naught? 

I can't help but watch her. She knows I am. But I am worried. She isn't handling this. Not at all. But how does one handle the death of almost everyone you care about? I can only imagine how much this has affected her. I, at least, still have my love. We talk about it, when she isn't around, about what we could have done differently, how we could have better prepared them. At least in the end chaos was defeated. So some good came out of this whole thing right?

My daughter… something has changed in you. You went from being a bouncy, cheerful young lady into a silent, withdrawn creature. It tears my heart to see you this way. Something happened. Anyone can tell that. Why won't you open up and tell me what happened? Don't you know I will always love you? Nothing you can say would change a mother's love. Don't push away. Even your brother is worried about you. If I could take away all your pain I would in a heartbeat. You know that right?

I just want to be left alone. Why can't anyone understand that? I can't deal with their looks anymore. They don't know or understand. And I will not help them understand. They don't need to be burdened with this. I can barely handle it and I lived through it. How would they even begin to comprehend? 

Well I take that back. There are a few who truly understand. They lost someone important to them as well. But I lost everyone. I know I said I would go on, for them, but I don't know if I am strong enough to be alone. 

I came here because we used to come here. On lunch breaks and stuff. This is where we found out who they were. The Starlights. It is still beautiful up here. The roof of the school. Me, coming to school when I don't have to, that's a laugh. But it's true. School is still out for break. It's all locked up. It's almost eerie. How Rei-chan would laugh at that. 

"Usagi-himi…" 

Whirling around I see him. I should have known he would come. He always does. When I start dwelling on the past. He has been a great help for me these past few… how long has it been? Oh yeah… that's right. 2 months, 3 weeks and 4 days. If I looked at my watch I could probably count down the minutes. You could say things have been hard on me. And you would be right. 

"What do you want Seiya?" My voice is colder than it used to be. I almost wince when I hear it. He has been so good for me. Him and the other two. I wish I could help them out too, but I can't even help me. I turn back towards the fence to look out over the town I barely saved. They are starting to rebuild. If only lives were so easily replaced. 

I feel a weight on my shoulders. Looking down I am not surprised to see his arm around me. Offering comfort. He knows what I am feeling. At least a portion. He felt it too. Sighing, I lean into his embrace. He doesn't say anything, he doesn't have to. And thankfully he is the only one not trying to get me to talk. Probably because he was there. His brothers don't ask either. They have come to accept me or something. I don't know. At least they don't hate me. Because I sure as hell do.

I look down at the girl in my arms. She has gotten so thin. I wish she would let me help her. More than I am anyway. This meager embrace is hardly anything. We are worried about her. But at least we hide it from her better than everyone else. I know that's the last thing she wants. Questions. Especially from us. We know better, we know what happened. The truth behind it all. And we would trade it for blissful ignorance  in a heartbeat. To be normal, I know that's Usagi-himi's wish. And she has yet to get it. I wish I could help her. I would do anything for her and she doesn't even know.


End file.
